A Moment In Heaven
by Fullbuster13
Summary: Sting's new job as guildmaster is a lot tougher than he expected. Thankfully he has someone to help him get away from at all. One of my two Valentine's Day fics. Stingyu smut. Cover art is by AquaLeonhart on deviantart.


It was a rather quiet day at the Sabertooth guild hall. Most of the members decided not to come in this weekend. Prominent members Dobengal, Rufus, Rogue, and Orga all came in but left on jobs. Yukino just finished a job so she went to go confirm it with the guild's master.

"Sting, I just came in to tell you that I completed the job in Hargeon. Sting?"

Sting was asleep at his desk. Yukino's noticed that he's been locked in here a lot lately.

"Huh?" He groggily asked as he awoke. "Oh, sorry Yukino. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza destroyed a lot of property lately so that's meant a lot of paperwork for every guild."

"You're working yourself to death, soon you'll look like Master Makarov or Master Bob," she giggled.

"Hey white hair looks great on some people," he said with a smirk.

Yukino sat down on his desk and smiled at him. Then she turned her head to the floor.

"You are a great master Sting. I haven't had the chance to formally tell you, but thank you for letting me back in."

"You were never out of the guild. We're a family now. Besides," Sting placed a hand on Yukino's leg, sending surges across her skin. "I don't know what I'd do without you around here."

Sting stood up and walked around his desk. Once he was in front of her, his fingers traced across her body. They continued to slowly slide up her body. Even through her clothes he could feel her skin jump. He then placed her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"In the guild's office?" Yukino jumped to her senses as she quickly swatted his hand away.

Sting leaned in, she could feel his hot breath on her cheek with each word, "Come on, don't act like you haven't thought about it before."

"It's just so daring."

"That's the exciting part."

Yukino knew never to trust someone with the kind of eyes that Sting was displaying. They were sharp and full of bad intentions. However, she knew she could trust him. Even so, he's still irresistible to her. His messy golden hair spiking off of the top of his head, and the way his shredded abs were being shown off was enough to make any girl lose control.

Sting moved in on her and they engaged in a passionate kiss, rolling their tongues together. He maneuvered his arms behind her and threw papers off of his desk. Yukino was placed on her back and Sting pressed his body against hers. While she began to lick his lips, his hand worked its way down to her divine hips.

"This is quite a rush," Yukino stated while Sting placed a fierce kiss on her neck.

Yukino then let out a moan. Luckily for them, Sting's enhanced hearing picked up a knocking at the door as she did. He disengaged from her neck and turned his head to the door.

"Who is it?!" He angrily grunted while he was still on top of Yukino.

"It's Rogue, Fro got lost again. I haven't seen Yukino anywhere as well, I thought her job would've been a quick one," he said from outside the room.

"Uhh, can't say I've seen either of them."

"You wanna help me find them?"

"Nah. I've- I've got a lot of stuff to do on my desk," he mouthed "_damnit_" while Yukino glared at him.

"Okay. Well let me know if you see them."

They could hear Rogue's footsteps as he walked away. Sting let out a sigh of relief as Yukino continued to intensely stare at him.

"Stuff to do on my desk?"

"Well it wasn't a lie…" He began to nervously rub the back of his neck, "Maybe we should stick to our beds."

The two of them snuck out of the guild hall and sprinted to Sting's house. Sting sat down on top of his bed, wrapped his arms around Yukino, and pulled her in close. She expected him to pull her in for a kiss like he always does. Instead he just peacefully rested his head on her collar with his eyes closed. She bent her neck down and softly pressed her lips to his forehead. Her hand ran through the back of his hair. They remained still, embracing the other for the moment.

"Even when we try to relieve stress it's stressful," Sting complained.

"It'll be alright. Just let me reward you for being such a great master," she said in a sensual tone.

Sting held her tighter, then released her. They removed each other's shirts. After that, Sting wrapped her in his arms again. Yukino was surprised at the fact that he wasn't bursting with excitement like he usually does. He just sat there, holding her, embracing the calmness between the two of them. Once she started to rub the back of his head again, he began kissing her collarbone. Yukino tilted her head back and sensually exhaled.

Sting slowly lied her on her back again as he continued to softly kiss her collar. He then started to move downward on her porcelain skin. His lips trailed down her stomach, intoxicating her with adrenaline. They eventually met a different pair of lips. She moaned in anticipation as her body shuddered. He then delved his tongue into her. After a while, he pulled his tongue out and worked his way back to her neck.

"I'm gonna pin you against the wall," Sting hungrily whispered into her ear.

The two of them stood back up. She turned her back towards him and her front to the wall. He tenderly entered her then harshly pinned her wrists against the wall. His pace was slow at first. Sting put his chin over her shoulder and his mouth right next to her ear.

"You want me to go faster?" He sinfully grunted.

"Yes, Sting. Yes," she darkly begged.

"First you gotta tell me who's in charge around here."

Yukino gulped then cried out, "You're my master Sting!"

He took the cue and increased his speed. Ramming his hips into hers with fervor. Yukino closed her eyes tight while bearing the pain and pleasure. Sting started to growl as his arousal levels increased. His grip on her wrists tightened when his movements became much fiercer.

Sting then disengaged so they could have a position switch. Yukino rested her chin on her arms and bent her body over the bed. He grapped hold of her wide hips and buried himself into her from behind. Once again the pace began slowly. It picked up once he heard her let out a small moan. Passion seared even further when Sting pressed his pectorals against her back.

"We should relieve stress more often," he seductively husked.

Yukino's body became charged with ecstasy when she heard his voice. It was so rough and full of lust. She tried to hold back but she muttered his name in bliss. She harshly bit her bottom lip in response.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he breathed into her.

"Sting!"

The sound of her sweet voice calling out his name sent him over the edge. He began to pulse inside of her. Yukino could feel the sensation which caused her to drown in pleasure. Sting could feel her tighten. Their bodies' became synchronized for this moment of pure desire. Yukino called his name on last time and let out a high-pitched scream. Sting's muscles clenched. Then he gasped as he let go of himself.

The two of them sighed in unison as the intensity level in the room died down. It still smelt of passion and sweat. Sting wiped his brow with his forearm and Yukino lied down on the bed. He hopped onto it as well and lied beside her.

"You know it's two p.m. right?"

"Shit, does that mean I have to go back to work?" Sting mumbled as he buried his face into a pillow.


End file.
